How do I forgive?
by Why-am-I-so-weird
Summary: Zoe is a little girl living in a big world, she realized this at a young age. Jack stumbles upon her and they become friends,no..not just friends best friends, as she grow's older they come to the conclusion that maybe they want to be more...


How do I forgive?

A little girl trod through the deep snow to school, her long brown hair blowing behind her, thinking **'Maybe this time will be different'.** This girl in particular was named Zoe, Zoe was 9 years old and was currently in the 4th grade.

In the last years of school she endured torment from the the other kids, Zoe had never understood the hatred they felt for her. All she wanted was one friend, she had attempted to make friends before, but to no avail, all she got was more tears and suffering.

Zoe slowly crept towards the tall building, the faces of her own personal hell filled the school yard. She walked past them carefully, dodging eye contact completely. Zoe found a path to the front doors through the snow and stepped inside. She marched to the class room and hung her coat and back pack on the hanger labeled with her name.

"Hello Zoe! Nice to see you again, did you have fun over Christmas break?" Mrs. Amond asked cheerfully.

"It was fun...," Zoe answered unsure of her teachers happiness.

"Very good, oh sorry my goodness! Class is about to start!" She looked away and yelled at the children coming in from outside.

"Take a seat everyone!"

Zoe looked around the room now filled with children, she had her things set up at a desk, but now they were gone and a person of her greatest distaste sat where they use to be. The boy sneered at her and grinned a wicked grin. She sighed and knew it was going to be the same as always. Zoe glanced around the room to find her things were scattered, her binder was with Mandy Moore, her pencils with Tina Ray, and her favorite book lay were she had left it, in the corner of her desk with Aspen Hault.

Zoe walked over to Aspen and asked a simple question:

"May I have back my seat and my stuff," she said in a pleading voice.

"It looks like you don't have any things or a seat, so I don't know what you want from me," Aspen said nonchalantly.

Zoe shrugged and sighed, she walked to the teacher and asked her to have them give back her things.

"Mr. Hault, Miss Ray and Miss Moore please return the things you have taken from Zoe," She said in a firm tone of voice.

The three children dragged themselves from where they sat, and gave back all the things they had taken. Aspen however went back to Zoe's desk, she just sighed and sat in the one next to it.

"Please rise for the pledge of allegiance. I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America, and to the republic, for which it stands, one nation, under god, indivisible, and for liberty, and justice for all," the intercom bellowed through the school.

"Okay, class has begun every body!" Mrs. Amond spoke to the class.

***After School***

Cold tears streamed down Zoe's cheeks as Aspen pushed her face into the snow and held it there. The wet snow stung her rosy nose, the air around her slowly disappeared. The icy crystals started to turn to water, Zoe inhaled, breathing in the frigid liquid.

Jack Frost continued to play with the children in the park, until her heard some sort of noise. Being Jack means you're full of curiosity, so he left the park and followed the noise. As he grew closer, he began to realize the noise was muffled screams! Jack rushed to the screams to see a boy pushing a little girl's face in the snow! He had to make a plan fast, or this little girl would drown in the very same snow he had left that morning. Jack lifted his staff and froze the ground under the boy, and blew a small gust of wind towards him. The boy slipped and fell into the fluffy snow.

Once the pressure was lifted from Zoe's head she sat up, and filled he lungs with urgent gasps of air. Jack looked down at this girl, her young face had turned a pale white except for her red nose and baby blue lips. Jack sank down to her slouched position.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" He questioned.

"I'm okay now...m-my names Zoe," she looked up at him and showed her tear soaked eyes.

"You must be Jack Frost then," she gave a slight smile.

"Yes! I'm the one and only!" Jack grinned at her, hoping to lift her spirits.

"Well, t-thank you Jack, h-have a wonderful d-day," Zoe said through chattering teeth.

"Oh yes, thank you. Umm Zoe, I was just curious, do they do this a lot?" Jack said, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"I guess, every day I suppose..," Zoe looked down at the snow beneath her.

"Oh... well Zoe would you like for me to walk you home?" Jack asked, he thought this might be a good way to help cope with her experience.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

Jack smiled at Zoe, he took a hold of her hand as they walked down the road to Zoe's house.


End file.
